Double T
The Dinka Double T is a motorcycle featured in the The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Although the "Dinka" logo cannot be found on the bike itself, the police refer to it as a "Dinka Double-T" over their radio. Design The bike's front fairing and headlights are similar to those of the Honda CBR1000RR, while its overall body design is more reminiscent to the Aprilia RSV4. It is available in a variety of vivid body colors, usually sporting matching color wheels. Featured in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Double T is described as a modern bike with small seats and a short rear, as well as a very curved fuel tank. The headlights have a very small and narrow profile, giving the bike an aggressive aspect. The bike returns in Grand Theft Auto V, with the same design as in EFLC. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Double T is, according to the Uptown Riders website, powered by a 900cc inline-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox, producing only 170 bhp, making it the least powerful of all six new motorcycles introduced in The Lost and Damned. Its high-revving low gear, along with poor gear-changing, make this a poor choice for getaways since a cop could easily drag you off it at mid first gear. Acceleration is anything but fun; due to its low-ratio shifting between first and second gears. EFLC Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Double T has the theoretical highest "Speed & Weight" value there is in GTA V, weighing in at only 200 Kgs and being capable of reaching some of the highest top speeds. With a few acceleration upgrades, this also makes the bike good for climbing mountains when combined with its wide wheels. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Double T is one of the vehicles the Epsilon Program requests Michael De Santa acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). Notable Owners *Uptown Riders Image Gallery DinkaDoubleT-GTAV-Front.png|A Double T in GTA V (Rear quarter view). DoubleTfront_GTA_V.png|A Double-T in GTA V. Double-T-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Double T on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Can be found in Northwood, driven by the Uptown Riders. *You can rarely find the Double-T parked around the back of the largest mansion on Owl Creek Ave. *Usually spawns when driving an FIB Buffalo around Alderney *As an alternative, you can call Clay to provide you with a Double T. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Can be found in Westdyke, Alderney and in Hove Beach, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Rarely found near the Dorset Drive—South Boulevard Del Perro intersection in Rockford Hills, it is located at one of the parking spaces of the Lifeinvader Office building. *Spawns frequently while riding around Del Perro with the Bati 801. *During the side mission Assuming the Truth, it is found in the parking lot of The Richman Hotel, north of the Los Santos Golf Club. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos website for $12,000 (online only) *Can rarely be found at Route 68, near Sandy Shores. Trivia *The Double T is one of the very few bikes in the GTA series with thick-walled tires, another being the Zombie. *When the player calls Clay to order a Double T, Johnny refers to it just as a "Double." *The default radio stations for the Double-T are: **''The Lost and Damned:'' The Beat 102.7. **''The Ballad of Gay Tony:'' Vladivostok FM. **''Grand Theft Auto V:'' Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM. *Like many other vehicles in the GTA Universe, the name "Double-T" has got indecent value; If you read Double-T like TT, it sounds like the word "titty," a slang name for a woman's breasts. It may also be a play on "titi" which is Filipino for penis. "Dinka Double T" would also sound like "think of titty." *Double T''' could also be a play on Double '''R, which is notoriously known as the Honda RR series whether it is a 600RR or 1000RR. Double R also stands for Race Replica. *TT is the common abbreviation for Tourist Trophy, a reference to the famous Isle of Man Tourist Trophy race, one of the most famous motorcycle races in the world. *The name of the vehicle might also be a homage to Edd from the TV cartoon series Ed Edd N Eddy, who was nicknamed Double D. *The Double T has no speedometer in GTA IV. In the enhanced version of GTA V, however, it does have a speedometer. *Unlike its modified variant, the Double T's modifications are limited, and lacks a custom swingarm option at Los Santos Customs in GTA V. *The Double T does not have a license plate, which deems it illegal for the road. See Also *The Double T Custom is a modified version of the standard Double T. *The Akuma is a streetfighter version of the Double T. Navigation }} de:Double T es:Double T pl:Double T Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class